


Предоставление услуг по анализу и прогнозу роста прибыли в животноводческой доле рынка сельского хозяйства

by jana_nox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Romance, Seunghyun is surrounded by idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Устраиваясь на работу, Сынхён ничего не знал про магию и волшебство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предоставление услуг по анализу и прогнозу роста прибыли в животноводческой доле рынка сельского хозяйства

**Author's Note:**

> Мне хочется думать, что в задумку Сынри входил памятник в виде широкого письменного стола.

На самом деле история будет о том, как некоторые люди (не тычьте пальцем в экран, некоторые, некоторые) мешали Чхве Сынхёну работать. Конечно, многие в головном офисе называли случившееся “романом века”, “телесериалом в жизни” и вешали на них с Чиёном прочие легкомысленные ярлыки, но вы же понимаете, на то они и головной офис, у них придури своей не хватает, вечно лезут поразвлекаться за чужой счёт. Сынхён всегда предпочитал жить скромно, размеренно, и становиться аквариумной рыбкой для многочисленных коллег совсем не входило в его планы.

Но потом появился он.

Квон Чиён перевёлся к ним почти сразу после того, как рекрутинговое агентство переманило Сынхёна на должность Второго Заместителя Третьего Заведующего Четвёртым Департаментом Разработки и Анализа Всей Поступающей Информации по Каналам Планирования и Сбыта Всяких Дел. Сынхён тогда был ещё молод и неопытен и полагал, что за размер зарплаты он готов сконцентрироваться на середине названия новой должности и простить ей начало и конец (“Всяких дел” - это наверняка какое-нибудь сокращение”, - думал он, первый раз шагая от остановки метро в новый офис. - “Других Единых Лицензий”? “Деловых Единовременных Левериджей”? Простая мысль о том, что волшебник, отвечавший за общедоступные названия должностей, которыми должны были прикрываться официальные представители Департамента Волшебства и Магии Южной Кореи, просто поленился додумать, как должна называться должность Сынхёна, но знал, что ему обязательно надо влезть в установленный лимит из 15 слов минимум, Сынхёну в той прогулке в голову не пришла.)

Да, все люди с длинными и бессмысленными должностями - маги! Тайна раскрыта.

И нет, устраиваясь на работу, Сынхён ничего не знал про магию и волшебство. Но его тайна пока раскрыта не была, так что позволим истории идти своим чередом.

Сынхён ничего не знал про магию, но новый офис сразу показался ему подозрительным. Во-первых, всё было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Не поймите его неправильно, зелёный неопытный выпускник Сеульского государственного юридического университета был далёк от того, чтобы корить первое место работы за просторные комнаты, окна во всю стену, кабинет на высоте больше двухсот метров с обалденным видом на город, который он должен был делить только лишь с тремя другими заместителями. Но к работе эти люди относились очень странно. Незначительный на первый взгляд пересмотр двух поправок к договору вызывал адские стоны и видеоконференции по три часа кряду. Юридические заключения по простейшим вопросам делались месяцами. На стандартные договора его коллеги-юристы смотрели, как на кару небесную. Сынхён отказывался поддаваться общей панике, он писал договоры сложнее на втором курсе университета, поэтому уже через три месяца ему предоставили свой кабинет и вся документация сложнее акта приёмки в итоге оказывалась на его столе.

Тогда-то неугомонные рекрутеры и нашли Чиёна, а Сынхён познал тайну магии.

Статус-кво, царящий в мире волшебников, не позволял простым магам выделяться из толпы и выпячивать свои необычные таланты. “Немагический глаз”, - гласила официальная пропаганда, - “в наше время воспринимает слишком много ненужной информации. Новости, телевизор, радио, твиттер - всё это отвлекает немагов от того, что происходит в реальном мире. И именно поэтому за последние сто лет так резко сократилось количество пойманных ведьм и волшебников, ведь люди просто перестали нас замечать! Но это не значит, что, если вы прицепите на голову магический фонарик и разрисуете лицо эльфийской краской, вас не сожгут на ближайшем перекрёстке. Просто информация к размышлению.”

Квон Чиён был колдуном в шестнадцатитысячном поколении и плевать он хотел на мнение общественности в общем и немагическое население Сеула в частности. Он вешал в уши магические фонарики и приходил на работу, размалёванный эльфийской краской с головы до пяток. Он спокойно носил одежду из магической ткани, которая по необходимости меняла цвет, фактуру и покрой, и красил ногти пыльцой единорога, чем вызывал приступы неконтролируемой истерики у всех секретарш и седьмого этажа до двадцать пятый. Его обычные немагические соседи по лестничной клетке свято верили, что Чиён - солист модной поп-группы, известной во всей Корее и за её пределами, и втихую админили его первый фанатский форум в Сети.

После того, как Сынхён впервые столкнулся с Чиёном в коридоре у кабинета HR, он наконец-то понял, что так долго беспокоило в его новом офисе. Самопишущие ручки, летающие по коридорам договоры, странные светящиеся подписи на документах - всё это встало у него перед глазами, и Сынхён как-будто увидел мир по-новому. Предметом договора купли-продажи, который он так тщательно разбирал сегодня утром, был детёныш зелёного дракона, а проблемы, с которыми он столкнулся, были вызваны легкой воспламеняемостью предмета, т.е. дракон плевался огнём по поводу и без повода и начальство хотело, чтобы Сынхён предусмотрел что-нибудь на этот счёт. Впервые за всё время службы Сынхён отпросился с работы пораньше у старенького волшебника, листавшего отчёт с правовой конференции в Калифорнии. На страницах отчёта цветные графики отчётливо двигались, а заголовки и цитаты буквально кричали тебе в лицо, если дотронуться до них пальцем. Сынхён старательно отводил глаза от отчёта всё время их разговора с начальником, а потом пошёл домой и удалил твиттер.

Затяжную депрессию на тему “Весь мир - обман!” Сынхёну удалось уместить в 68 часов между обедом пятницы и утром понедельника. Размер зарплаты и перспектива работать с бумагами, на самом деле превышавшими по сложности договоры, которые он составлял на втором курсе института, победили панику и желание бежать в ближайший круглосуточный магазин за освященным крестом, солью и спичками. В понедельник с утра пораньше Сынхён вышел на работу и сделал вид, что ничего не изменилось.

***

Отношения Сынхёна и Чиёна сразу пошли как-то не так. И как можно нормально относиться к малознакомому человеку, с которым вас заперли в маленьком кабинете во время налёта немагического ОМОНа, подозревающего вас в поклонении Сатане и совершении жертвоприношений? К сожалению, именно в статье о жертвоприношениях Чиён был повинен этим утром, во имя науки и будущего магической общественности зарезав лягушку, сломав шею соловью и заколов ягнёнка (Сынхён надеялся полакомиться барашкой во время ланча). Останки жертвенных животных лежали в шкафу, до которого ОМОН ещё не добрался, но, как подозревал Сынхён, более тщательного обыска им было не избежать.

На случай подобных политических проколов и казусов во всём офисе соблюдалась тщательная политика скрытности, существовали специальные заклинания и протоколы (после своего Великого Магического Открытия Сынхён ещё раз внимательно перечитал Устав и Технику безопасности, почерпнув много нового о своих работодателях). Но, как уже было сказано выше, Чиён с высокого генеалогического древа плевал на магическую общественность, немагический ОМОН и вообще окружающий мир в целом, поэтому соответствующие заклинания не обновлял уже давненько, и они не сработали.

\- Что входит в ваши должностные обязанности? Чем вы занимались этим утром? Что вы делаете в этом кабинете? - усталый опер, который не поверил в магию даже после премьеры седьмого фильма о Гарри Поттере, всю жизнь мечтал ловить наркоторговцев и травлю банальных сатанистов считал ниже своего достоинства, поэтому вопросы тарабанил быстро, без выражения.

\- Мы простые наёмные работники этой замечательной компании. Я юрист, работаю на 23 этаже, сегодня мы с коллегой обсуждали контракт… о предоставлении услуг… по анализу и прогнозу роста прибыли в животноводческой доле рынка сельского хозяйства, - как можно спокойнее старался отвечать на вопросы Сынхён. Он то и дело запинался, как только его взгляд падал на Чиёна, уже явно примерявшего маску декабриста, погибшего за свободу. 

\- Ну хорошо, - в рост прибыли на рынке сельского хозяйства усталый опер верил ещё меньше, чем в магию, поэтому дальше он начал спрашивать Чиёна. - А что вы делали в этом кабинете сегодня утром? 

\- Мы творили магию, - высокомерно процедил Чиён, задрав нос высоко-высоко и не удостаивая представителя немагического порядка даже взглядом. Слово “смерд” весёлой ленточкой висело над опером в воздухе, но он его, к счастью, не видел, потому что утром читал результаты матчей НХЛ в твиттере. 

Сынхён поперхнулся, побледнел и схватил Чиёна за руку, пытаясь заставить его замолчать. Но удобная ложь никак не приходила ему на ум, а правда была слишком очевидна, стоило вам только взглянуть на Чиёна. Опер глядел на Чиёна и видел узкие брючки, рубашку с вырезом до пупка, драгоценности на от трёх до семи лет лишения свободы на шее и ушах, тонкой линией выщипанные брови и густо накрашенные ресницы. И Сынхёна, держащего его за руку. Он попросил его повторить.

\- Мы. Творили. Магию. - гордо произнёс Чиён в звенящей тишине, наполнившей комнату.

\- Так и запишем: неуставные отношения на рабочем месте, - опер захлопнул папочку и устало потёр переносицу. Оперу недавно исполнилось пятьдесят три года, и ему больно было смотреть на людей, которые занимались этим на твёрдом офисном столе. 

\- Что произошло? - непонимающе спросил Чиён.

Сынхён тихо гипервентилировал в углу, не в силах поверить в свою удачу.

\- Мы свободны! Он решил, что мы, э, - Сынхён обладал ограниченными источниками сведений о магическом мире и Устав Организации ничего не говорил о гомосексуальных отношениях среди волшебников. С другой стороны, у них был Чиён. - Он решил, что мы с тобой вместе. Ну что мы спали вместе. С тобой. В этом офисе.

Он с опаской посмотрел на широкий письменный стол. Чиён проследил за его взглядом и решил, что всем революционерам обязательно нужна гормональная встряска после допросов. 

В тот ланч Сынхён научился творить магию. 

***

Их первое свидание произошло когда-то значительно позже. После политических разборок с врагами, наславшими на Министерство немагический ОМОН (они как раз занимались наркоторговлей, усталый опер был счастлив), после скандального увольнения Сынхёна, когда раскрылось, что никакой он не волшебник и всё это время занимал свою должность (успешно, прошу заметить), благодаря бюрократической ошибке. После громкой пресс-конференции, которую Чиён устроил в защиту уволенного, после всех интервью и речей, говорящих о том, как он в одиночку героически защитил Магическую Тайну и о его трудовой дисциплине (Сынхён был очень тронут). После того, как в скромную квартирку Сынхёна начали наведываться многочисленные родственники и друзья Чиёна, умолявшие не бросать их сына/внука/племянника/кузена/деверя/шурина/просто хорошего человека и дать ему ещё один шанс! После того, как четырнадцать бывших девушек Чиёна месяц по очереди сталкерили Сынхёна, пока тот сталкерш не заметил и не признался, что да, было и на столе, Чиён мачо. После того, как Чиён наконец-то позвонил сам, а Сынхён сначала растерялся и глупо шутил про пролонгацию отношений в телефонную трубку.

После многих лет совместной жизни головокружительный любовный роман Квона Чиёна и Чхве Сынхёна стал сначала скандальным прецедентом, а потом показательным примером успешного сотрудничества магического и немагического миров, о котором позже писали в учебниках. Департамент Магии и Волшебства Южной Кореи даже подумывал установить им памятник в назидание будущим поколениям, но проект поручили нерадивому скульптору Ли Сынри и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на второй [K-Pop AU-Fest](http://kpop-au.diary.ru/) на заявку "Колдуны и министры".


End file.
